No Homo
by unya puu
Summary: apa jadinya jika sang fujo cebol berdada sedatar papan gilasan bertemu dengan si muka triplek yang notabene cowok normal? akankah Sasuke yang sehat jadi korban Naruto yang gencar menjodohkannya dengan uke pilihan? apakah ia akan jadi homo sesuai harapan Naruto? SasufemNaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

.

_**No Homo**_

_._

Naruto fanfiction by **Unya Puu**

Pair: SasuFemNaru

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rate : T

**Warning:**** Gaje plus Garing, Super Duper OOC, Bahasa Amburadul Tidak Sesuai Dengan Pelajaran Bahasa Di Sekolah, Alur Cerita Membingungkan, Cerita Pasaran ala Sinetron-Sinetronan, Kalimat Diulang Ulang, Miskin Kosa Kata, Bisa Menyebabkan Sakit Mata, Sakit Kepala, Mual-Mual. Dan Sebagainya- Dan Sebegitulah.**

.

Uchiha Sasuke - 17 Tahun

Uzumaki Naruto - 17 Tahun

Uchiha Itachi - 20 Tahun

Uzumaki Kurama - 20 Tahun

Uzumaki Kushina &amp; Minato – 38 Tahun

.

**#TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

Happy reading ~

**.**

**Catatan gaje :**

Keterangan karakter

Minato : asli orang Rusia tapi pakai nama jepang karena orangtua Minato Jepang mania. Tipe pria penurut alias suami yang takut sama istrinya.

Kushina : asli orang jepang, mantan preman cantik. Sangat usil pada anak perempuannya.

Kurama : anak pertama Minato dan kushina. Jadi dia blasteran Rusia-Jepang. Pemarah mirip ibunya tapi kadang kalem seperti ayahnya.

Naruto : anak kedua, blasteran juga. Secara fisik mirip sang ayah, sering jadi korban keusilan ibunya.

Disini mereka semua pakai marga keluarga Kushina karena marga Minato yang ala Rusia sangat sulit di ucapkan oleh orang Jepang kebanyakan.

**..…**

**..…**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**..…**

**..…**

**..…**

Naruto, cewek yang level tomboy-nya Naudzubillah itu adalah seorang fujoshi dan hobi berkelahi.

Dia jarang terlihat bersama-sama dengan teman sejenisnya karena dia merasa tidak nyaman saat berkumpul dengan sesama perempuan.

Arah pemikiran mereka berbeda, peraturan dan prinsip mereka bersebrangan.

Naruto jadi malas jika harus mengikuti gaya hidup yang menurutnya ribet itu.

Teman-teman perempuan di kelasnya selalu membicarakan make up dengan berbagai merk yang tak bisa diingat otaknya.

Juga sering membicarakan seputar gaun pink atau gaun pastel renda-renda.

Sepatu-sepatu manis ala Cinderella yang berjejer di toko-toko hingga berbicara tentang cowok-cowok tampan yang menyilaukan mata…

…ah, tunggu. Yang terakhir itu, Naruto juga hobi membicarakannya. Sayang tidak ada yang mau mendengarkannya saat ia membahas tentang satu cowok tampan dengan cowok tampan yang lain, selain ibunya.

Meski tomboy dan punya sifat yang lebih 'macho' dari laki-laki, tapi Naruto tak dekat dengan anak lelaki manapun. Intinya, Naruto tidak punya teman di kelasnya setelah mereka tahu Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Para cowok teman sekelasnya risih pada sikapnya yang suka menjodoh-jodohkan laki-laki satu dengan laki-laki dua.

Maklumlah dia kan fujo.

Ditambah lagi dalam kacamata Naruto, teman-teman cowok dikelasnya banyak yang memenuhi kriteria untuk dijadikan pasangan homo.

Karena itu para laki-laki dikelas XII itu menghindarinya dari pada mereka jadi korban fantasi gila Naruto.

Menghindar lebih baik daripada nanti jadi homo sungguhan karena Naruto gencar sekali melakukan perjodohan antar laki-laki yang jelas sangat tidak normal.

Sekalipun sifatnya lebih macho dari laki-laki, Naruto tetap berpenampilan khas anak perempuan pada umumnya.

Walaupun ia selalu memakai celana olahraga sebatas lutut warna kuning cerah bergambar spongebob kesayangannya di balik rok seragamnya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan predikat tomboy yang identik dengan potongan rambut pendek, rambut pirangnya tetaplah panjang. Bahkan lebih panjang dari rambut milik teman-teman perempuan disekolahnya.

Sang ibu melarang keras keinginan Naruto yang ngotot untuk memangkas habis rambutnya agar mirip dengan tokoh favoritnya di komik ninja yang mendunia itu.

Dengan mengancam akan memberhentikan kegiatan sekolah dan akan menikahkannya dengan om-om pedofilia beristri seribu, Naruto akhirnya menyerah. Dan tetap merawat rambutnya hingga sepanjang betis sesuai dengan obsesi sang ibu yang ingin dirinya punya rambut panjang seperti Princess Serenity di Anime dan Manga Sailormoon favorit sang ibu saat kecil.

Naruto sangat takut pada para pedo, dulu saat kecil ia pernah –hampir- jadi salah satu korban om-om jenis ini.

Untung saja Kushina datang menolongnya dan menghajar om-om tersebut hingga wajahnya penyok mirip adonan kue.

Dan Naruto yang sangat manis saat usianya 4, langsung berubah menjadi bocah preman bringas meski tak bisa ganas selevel ibunya.

Kushina mengajarinya berbagai macam ilmu beladiri sejak insiden itu, sebagai antisipasi agar putri kecintaannya bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri jika sewaktu-waktu ada yang berniat menyerangnya tapi tak ada bantuan yang bisa datang menolongnya.

Sebagai ibu –yang tanpa sadar telah mendidik putrinya menjadi gadis sekasar preman-, Kushina tak pernah mempermasalahkan sang putri yang akhirnya jadi tomboy, anti pakai gaun renda-renda ataupun make up seperti remaja-remaja putri kebanyakan.

Mendapati kenyataan pahit itu, Minato hanya bisa ber double facepalm bersama putra sulungnya, Kurama.

**..…**

**..…**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**..…**

**..…**

**..…**

**Kediaman Uzumaki, 06:05 PM**

"Kuu…? Kau didalam?"

Biasanya orang bertanya begitu sambil tetap berdiri didepan pintu menunggu jawaban, tapi tidak dengan anak perempuan satu ini.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung membanting pintu kamar sang kakak. Sehingga beberapa orang yang ada didalam jadi kaget dan refleks melihat kearahnya.

Tak ada suara, mereka terdiam cukup lama, mencoba menjabarkan dengan benar objek tidak jelas yang tertangkap lensa mata mereka.

Sesosok mungil dengan tinggi badan hanya 145cm, berambut pirang terurai sepanjang betis.

Mata biru jernih dan wajah bulat bak bayi.

Singlet putih ketat gambar beruang terbalik di dadanya yang rata dan celana pantai longgar warna hijau motif bunga bakung sebatas paha.

Perempuan atau laki-laki? Pikiran mereka jungkir balik.

"Mau apa kau bocah?!"

Kurama muncul dari belakangnya dengan sebuah nampan berisi beberapa kaleng minuman dingin untuk teman-temannya. Disusul sang ibu yang juga membawa nampan berisi makanan ringan buatannya sendiri.

"Kembalikan tab-ku, aku mau main game." Perintahnya dengan suara cempreng.

"Ck, aku sedang ada tamu. Apa kau tak bisa melihatnya? Nanti saja, aku lupa meletakkannya dimana." Jawab kurama malas sambil merangsek masuk ke dalam kamar, ia benar-benar tidak ingat dimana ia meletakkan tab milik sang adik yang dipinjamnya beberapa hari lalu.

"Ara? Naru sayang? Kakakmu sedang ada tamu, jangan berdiri disana dengan baju begitu." Kata sang ibu yang kini berdiri disampingnya. "Kau perempuan, pakai gaunmu" Lanjut Kushina mulai usil.

Naruto paling benci jika ibunya mulai membahas masalah gaun.

Gadis yang sebal itu pun langsung menyingkir dari sana. "Kalian berdua menyebalkan." Sungutnya kesal.

Kushina sendiri hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan putrinya.

'JADI DIA PEREMPUAN?!' Batin teman-teman Kurama berbarengan.

"Hihihihi, kalian pasti terkejut ya."

Tebak Kushina tepat sasaran.

"Walaupun dadanya rata seperti papan gilasan, Naruto perempuan lho. Tidakkah kalian berpikir dia manis? Maafkan atas kelancangannya tadi, dia memang suka seenaknya."

Sang ibu meletakkan senampan macaron diatas meja.

"Ayo dimakan, jangan sungkan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Sambungnya sambil berlalu keluar dari kamar sang sulung.

Otomatis sweatdrop, itu yang sekarang terjadi pada teman-teman Kurama sekarang.

Ibu macam apa yang dengan gamblang menjelaskan pada tamu laki-laki teman putranya perihal dada rata putrinya sendiri?

DADA RATA? Well, ini lebay.

"Tidak usah kalian pikirkan. Adik dan ibuku memang begitu." Kurama memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Keluargamu lucu juga, Uzumaki." Puji Itachi.

"Bukan lucu, mereka gila." Koreksi Kurama.

"Hei, kau tidak sopan." Tegur Shukaku. "Bagaimanapun mereka keluargamu." Belanya.

Mereka lalu tertawa kering, canggung dengan kejadian yang beberapa detik berlalu.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Nagato.

"Naruto."

"SD kelas berapa?" Deidara mulai ikut perbincangan yang dinilainya menarik ini.

"Dia sudah SMA, jika Naruto mendengar ini kau bisa dihajarnya sampai patah tulang."

"Wah? Adikmu unik sekali." Kali ini pujian datang dari Kisame.

"Dia hanya bocah barbar." Jawab kakak sang bocah.

Itachi tetawa. "SMA mana?"

"Konohagakuen." Kali ini Kurama menjawab sambil mengunyah macaron buatan ibunya.

"Ah, bukankah adikmu juga akan masuk kesana Itachi?" Sasori menimpali.

"Adiknya yang muka triplek itu?" Ejek Tobi. Sasori mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ya, Sasuke akan pindah kesana pekan depan." Jawab itachi sambil lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Kelas berapa adikmu, Uchiha?" kali ini Kurama yang bertanya.

"Sama seperti adikmu, mungkin mereka akan jadi teman sekelas."

"Begitukah? Apa adikmu tampan?" Kurama menyelidik.

"Hm? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Kau takut adikmu naksir adikku?"

"Jangan-jangan kau sister complex, Uzumaki?" goda Hidan.

"Sembarangan." Kurama mendengus.

"Lalu?" Itachi penasaran.

"Naruto gila, beritahu adikmu untuk berhati-hati jika dia jadi pindah sekolah."

"Tapi adikmu tidak terlihat seperti itu bagiku."

"Ya, dari segi fisik memang tak tampak berbahaya. Tapi asal kau tahu, kalian adalah teman-temanku yang yang selamat dari bidikan Naruto karena ibu berhasil membuatnya kesal dan pergi melewatkan kesempatan."

"Bidikan apa? Memangnya dia pemburu?"

"Kurang lebih begitu."

"Pemburu hantu?"

"Pemburu pria tampan." Jawab Kurama cepat.

"Wow, hobi yang tidak cocok dengan penampilannya yang polos seperti anak kecil." Sasori tampak terkejut.

"Memang tidak cocok. Lagipula buruannya juga bukan untuknya."

"Ini jadi seperti pembicaraan yang rumit. Membuatku bingung." Nagato menyambar kaleng minuman.

"Jika bukan untuknya, lalu untuk siapa?" Tobi bersandar di ujung dipan.

"Adikmu buka jasa perjodohan ya?"

"Iya. Karena itu kalian sebaiknya tak berusaha dekat dengannya." Kurama masih tetap menjawab tiap pertanyaan yang diajukan teman-temannya.

"Sudah kuduga, aku mencium bau-bau Sister Complex dalam dirimu, bro." Timpal Hidan.

"Bicara lagi kuhajar kau. Terutama kau, Uchiha. Sebagai mahluk yang terlahir dengan gen _good looking_ sepertimu, berhati-hatilah. Tipe-tipe sepertimu adalah karakter favoritnya…"

Kurama menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Naruto hobi menjodohkan pria tampan yang diincarnya dengan pria tampan lainnya."

Semuanya merinding, hobi adik Kurama lebih menyeramkan dari film horror.

Akhirnya mereka malah menggunjing Naruto. Rencana untuk nonton film horror terbaru bersama menguap begitu saja.

**..…**

**..…**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**..…**

**..…**

**..…**

**Kamar Naruto 07:30 AM…**

"Demammu semakin tinggi sayang, tidak usah sekolah dulu ya?" Kushina melepas gel penurun panas di dahi Naruto. Thermometer digital menampilkan angka 38,5 derajat Celcius.

"Tidak mau, bu. Aku harus masuk hari ini." Tolak sang putri.

"Hmm, begitu?" Sang ibu memiringkan kepalanya mendapati putrinya tetap menolak agar beristirahat saja di rumah.

Naruto menganguk. Ia harus masuk hari ini. Jika sampai bolos maka ia akan ditertawakan oleh lawan duelnya kemarin.

Pertarungan sore sepulang sekolah dengan preman sekolah tetangga kemarin, Narutolah pemenangnya. Harusnya begitu.

Sayangnya gadis itu sedang sial, sehingga ia terpeleset dan jatuh ke sungai dibelakang sekolah beberapa menit setelah menyorakkan jingle kemenangan.

Dengan sedikit terhuyung karena pusing melandanya, Naruto turun dari tempat tidur.

"Yakin mau tetap masuk sekolah?"

"Un.."

"Tapi ibu merasa khawatir, sayang…."

"Ibu tidak perlu khawatir, ini hanya demam biasa. Nanti juga akan sembuh begitu sampai sekolah."

"Hmmm. Tau tidak? Kalau masih dalam kondisi seperti itu kamu bakal dikejar om-om pedo dengan mudah loh… Salah-salah bisa tertangkap karena tubuhmu melemah. Kamu bisa diculik nanti, dijadikan istri om-om pedo yang ke 1001."

Mendengar kalimat dari sang ibu yang tanpa jeda membuat tubuh Naruto kaku seketika.

Ibunya sedang mengancamnya. Itu jelas-jelas ancaman untuknya.

Tanpa harus mendengar sang ibu mengucapkan ancaman untuk kedua kali, naruto langsung berbaring dengan manis diatas tempat tidur dibawah selimut tebalnya.

"Umm, a..aku istirahat saja hari ini… "

Tangannya mengambil sebuah gel penurun panas baru dan menempelkannya sendiri di dahi. "Ibu, tolong buatkan bubur untukku ya..?" pintanya dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

Kushina tersenyum lebar, 'Tidak sulit menjinakkan rubah liar'.

Dibalik pintu, kedua pria yang tengah mengintip itu hanya bisa membatin.

'Dasar rubah betina licik…'

.

.

.

**Konohagakuen High School..**

"Untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, mohon bantuannya…"

Sang Uchiha bungsu menundukkan kepalanya, bersikap hormat seperti ajaran sang leluhur.

Kelas semakin gaduh.

Terutama murid perempuan.

Seperti rumor yang beredar, keturunan Uchiha memang tampan.

Sasuke sendiri hanya bersikap biasa.

Setelah sang guru mempersilahkan dirinya untuk duduk dan berbaur dengan murid lain, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disamping siswa berambut nanas yang tengah menguap.

"Kau beruntung Naruto tidak masuk. Setidaknya hari ini. Saat dia masuk nanti kuharap kau hati-hati. Atau kau akan jadi korbannya."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Mencerna kalimat yang teman sebangkunya baru saja ucapkan.

'Jadi korban? Naruto..?'

"Siapa Naruto?"

Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Kau akan tahu saat dia masuk nanti, ah ya. Aku Nara Shikamaru." Kata Shikamaru sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lengannya, kembali tidur.

Sasuke mendecih mendapat jawaban tidak memuaskan seperti itu.

Tapi kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada beberapa anak perempuan-teman sekelasnya-yang melemparkan berbagai macam senyum padanya.

Ini benar-benar seperti sedang dalam dunia sinetron. Pikir yang ngetik.

Sekolah pun berakhir begitu saja, kali ini ditambah beberapa kegaduhan atas hadirnya sang Uchiha.

Sementara itu didalam sebuah kamar bernuansa jingga, tidur sesosok mungil bersurai pirang dibalik selimut tebal.

Matanya terpejam, alisnya saling bertaut.

Keringat membanjiri wajahnya yang bulat.

Sepertinya tokoh utama fanfic ini sedang dihantui mimpi buruk.

Perkataan sang ibu tentang om-om pedo masuk kedalam tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Uchiha, 05:40 PM**

"Sudah pulang Sasuke?" Itachi menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Hn" jawab sang adik.

"Bagaimana hari pertama di Konohagakuen?"

"Biasa saja."

"Baguslah."

"Ibu kemana?"

"Pergi belanja. Ah ya, kau sekelas dengan Naruto kan?"

"Naruto?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Nama itu lagi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu gadis itu?"

"Darimana kau tahu Naruto?"

"Dia adik teman kuliahku. Aku pernah sekali melihatnya dan diceritakan macam-macam dongeng tentang gadis itu oleh kakaknya."

"Oh."

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apanya?

"Naruto itu, bagaimana dia?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Mereka bilang aku beruntung dia tidak masuk hari ini."

"Jadi kau belum bertemu dengannya?" Itachi tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Sasuke mulai sebal.

"Tidak ada, sayang sekali kau tidak bertemu dengannya. Dia gadis yang menarik."

"Terserahlah."

"Kuharap kau bisa berteman baik dengannya."

Bingung dengan 2 pendapat berbeda antara teman sekelas dan kakaknya, ia tidak angkat bicara lagi.

Sasuke pergi menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan sang kakak diruang keluarga.

**..…**

**..…**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**..…**

**..…**

**..…**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto yang sudah terlepas dari demam yang dideritanya akhirnya masuk sekolah.

Saat ia memasuki kelas, matanya langsung tertuju pada sosok tampan berkulit pucat yang sedang duduk tenang di kursinya, seperti sedang mendengarkan lagu dari headphone yang menempel ditelinganya.

Naruto yang kekurangan asupan pemandangan pria tampan berbasis bromance ataupun yaoi karena sakit 3 hari berturut-turut langsung merasa segar karenanya.

Kulit putih bersih, wajah tampan menjurus ke cantik, bibir tipis, postur tubuh tegap dan sepertinya tinggi. Mode fujo Naruto lalu on.

Membayangkan adegan percintaan antar lelaki dengan super seme berwajah cantik dikepalanya yang bisa menyebabkan hidung kecil mancungnya mimisan kapanpun.

Naruto lalu duduk ditempatnya di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari mahluk yang Naruto belum tahu namanya.

Ah, nanti dia akan mencari tahu.

Kali ini Naruto berniat untuk melakukan trik halus dalam melakukan pendekatan pada mahluk yang dianggapnya cocok sebagai mahluk tampan super seme agar laki-laki itu tidak lari ketakutan seperti teman-teman sekelasnya.

Sambil tersenyum girang, Naruto berkhayal dengan pandangan mata lurus keluar jendela.

Shikamaru yang baru bangun dari tidur dan tak sengaja melihat Naruto yang ternyata sudah datang dan duduk manis di bangkunya sendiri langsung menatap heran.

Bagaimana mungkin fujo akut seperti Naruto yang hobi berburu mahluk tampan untuk dijadikan tumbal melewatkan manusia seperti Sasuke untuk dijadikan bahan fantasi gilanya? Apa mungkin Naruto sudah bertobat? Shikamaru jadi pusing sendiri.

"Hei, Uchiha. Kau masih ingin tahu tidak?"

"Tentang apa, Nara?"

"Naruto."

"Oh dia, apa kau punya nasehat untukku lagi dalam rangka menghindarinya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. "

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Dia disini sekarang."

"Mana?"

"Itu, dibangku paling belakang. Gadis pirang yang sedang melihat keluar jendela."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya untuk mendapat penglihatan lebih jelas, Naruto terlihat menyilaukan karena rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan terendam sinar mentari. *plis lah, kebawa efek film korea

"Kau yakin dia sekelas dengan kita?"

Sasuke tidak yakin, baginya Naruto tak ubahnya seperti anak SD jika dilihat dari fisiknya yang mungil.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Walau dia kecil, dia buas. Dan berbahaya dalam berbagai arti."

"Sama sekali tak terlihat seperti itu."

"Yah, untuk jaga-jaga. Berhati-hati sajalah."

"Hn."

"Jangan sampai kau berurusan dengannya. Kau bisa sial seperti kami" Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"

Shikamaru bungkam.

Tak lama bel masuk berbunyi, dan si kepala nanas memulai perjalanannya kembali ke alam mimpi. Sasuke lalu fokus pada pelajaran yang diberikan gurunya. Sedangkan tokoh utama cerita ini asyik menyusun rencana untuk target terbarunya.

.

.

.

**Jam istirahat..**

Naruto yang sedang asyik melahap makan siangnya di dalam kelas mendapati sosok yang mencuri perhatiannya sedang berada di atas atap dengan seorang pemuda lainnya.

Eh? Apa? Pemuda lainnya?

Benar saja, jiwa fujo Naruto yang kian berkobar dengan datangnya anak baru dikelasnya membuat gadis itu lari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan bekalnya yang belum habis menuju atap disebelah utara bangunan sekolah.

Berharap tidak melewatkan kejadian menarik yang kian susah didapatnya di dunia nyata, tepatnya disekolahnya.

Sesampainya disana, Naruto lalu bersembunyi dibalik pintu.

Berharap bisa mendengarkan apa inti percakapan mereka nyatanya ia tidak bisa.

Lokasinya terlalu jauh dengan target.

Tapi Naruto bisa melihat wajah si pemuda lain yang tingginya tak lebih dari dagu si pemuda tampan itu memerah, seperti menahan marah.

'Tipe pemarah, pasti dia uke tsundere.' Terka naruto seenak jidat.

Berbagai spekulasi muncul di kepalanya. Dan persepsi-persepsi gaje yang sangat tidak masuk di akal menyerang otaknya.

Saat jiwa fujo kumat, apa saja pasti disambung-sambungkan dengan permasalahan cinta.

Termasuk pemikiran tentang sang uke yang cemburu karena sang super seme banyak di kelilingi perempuan. Lalu mereka bertengkar seperti sekarang.

Naruto sendiri tiba-tiba melompat keluar dari persembunyiannya saat dilihatnya pemuda lain itu hendak melayangkan tinju tepat ke arah sang pemuda tampan.

Dengan sigap, ditendangnya pemuda lain tadi hingga terjungkal.

Sasuke sendiri cuma bisa bengong saat teman sekelasnya yang dicap berbahaya ini tiba-tiba melayang tepat didepannya hingga celana pendek gambar spongebobnya terlihat jelas.

Kejadian yang sebenarnya adalah siswa laki-laki yang bersama Sasuke tadi merupakan pacar dari salah satu siswi yang tergila-gila pada sang Uchiha.

Tak terima ia diputus begitu saja oleh pacarnya, akhirnya siswa itu melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sasuke yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Terang saja Sasuke menjawab dengan jujur jika apa yang terjadi padanya sama sekali bukan urusannya, dan jawaban itu yang membuat sang siswa marah dan melayangkan tinju ke arahnya.

"Uh, sial. Ini sakit sekali" Keluhnya sambil mencoba bangkit. "Rupanya kau, gadis gila!"

"Aku tidak gila ttebayo!"

"Tidak gila apanya?! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Tak usah sok jadi pahlawan kau cebol!" Hinanya sambil mengusap pipi yang kena tendangan maut Naruto.

"Apa katamu?!" Naruto menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, tangannya mengepal hingga terlihat memutih.

"Awas kau!" Siswa laki-laki itu mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah keduanya.

Naruto yang sebal melempar sumpitnya hingga menancap dihidung pemuda yang tengah lari menjauh itu, haha bohong ding.

'Cebol ajaib' Ucap Sasuke dalam kepalanya.

Kata-kata Nara Shikamaru dan kata-kata kakaknya benar semuanya.

Gadis cebol ini berbahaya dan juga menarik.

Ingin rasanya sasuke tertawa keras-keras karena tingkah tak terduga si pirang itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja anak baru?" Naruto membenarkan letak poninya.

'Huh?' Posisi Sasuke saat ini tampak seperti mahluk lemah yang ditolong super hero.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan besar Sasuke dengan tangannya yang kecil.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Kau sudah aman sekarang. Jangan bersedih, nanti aku akan membantumu mencari uke yang lebih baik. Aku temanmu, oke?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

'Apa yang sebenarnya bocah cebol aneh ini katakan?'

.

.

.

To be Continue ….

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca.

Salam Damai~

_**-Maulidia Raa, 23 Maret 2015 8:01 PM -**_

.

*edited version – November, 15 2015

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Catatan gaje :**

**Keterangan karakter**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Age : 17

Class : 3-1

Birthdate : October 10th

Height : 145 cm

Weight : 35 kg

Blood type : B

School : Konoha High School

Special skill : Fighting

Favorite thing : Observing Lovey Dovey Yaoi Couple

Favorite food : Ramen

Putri bungsu dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina. Warna mata Biru dengan rambut panjang pirang keemasan turunan dari sang ayah.

Sangat tomboy. Suka hal berbau yaoi dan hobi berkelahi tapi sangat polos juga naif. Impiannya adalah menghidupkan karakter yaoi favoritnya menjadi nyata.

Karena tubuhnya mungil, Naruto sering disangka anak SD.

Walau rambutnya sangat panjang khas anak perempuan feminim ia tetap sering dikira sebagai anak laki-laki yang sedang Crossdress karena dadanya yang super rata..

Naruto tidak akan marah jika orang salah menyebutkan gendernya, ia hanya akan marah jika ada yang mengatainya 'CEBOL' dan sebangsanya.

.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Age : 17

Class : 3-1

Birthdate : July 23th

Height : 182 cm

Weight : 75.1 kg

Blood type : AB

School : Konoha High School

Special skill : Silent

Favorite thing : Nothing

Favorite food : Tomato and Onigiri

Putra bungsu dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Warna mata hitam pekat. Rambut hitam kebiruan khas klan Uchiha.

Tinggi, tampan dan mempesona.

Suka tempat sepi dan (awalnya) tidak suka mahluk berisik terutama Naruto yang hobi mengekor padanya dengan alasan tertentu.

Perbandingan tinggi mereka, jauh banget. Tinggi Naru Cuma se dadanya Sasu. Ambil tinggi mereka dari Naruto versi 13 tahun vs Sasuke 27 tahun di manganya *walau g akurat xD

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

.

_**No Homo**_

_(Chapter 2)_

_._

Naruto fanfiction by **Unya Puu**

Pair: SasuFemNaru

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rate : T

**Warning:**** Gaje plus Garing, Super Duper OOC, Bahasa Amburadul Tidak Sesuai Dengan Pelajaran Bahasa Di Sekolah, Alur Cerita Membingungkan, Cerita Pasaran ala Sinetron-Sinetronan, Bisa Menyebabkan Sakit Mata, Sakit Kepala, Mual-Mual. Dan Sebagainya- Dan Sebegitulah.**

.

Uchiha Sasuke - 17 Tahun

Uzumaki Naruto - 17 Tahun

Uchiha Itachi - 20 Tahun

Uzumaki Kurama - 20 Tahun

Uzumaki Kushina &amp; Minato – 38 Tahun

.

.

**#TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

Happy reading ~

.

'Apa yang sebenarnya bocah cebol aneh ini katakan?'

Sasuke berpikir cukup lama untuk hal satu ini, mencerna dengan cermat sebuah kosakata asing yang baru saja di dengar telinganya.

'Uke?'

Dan sebaris kata meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak perlu malu, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menjaga rahasia kok" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke lebih erat.

Matanya bulatnya tampak berbinar-binar menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Rahasia apa? Aku tidak paham dengan ucapanmu."

"Pemuda tadi, pasti uke-mu bukan?"

"Huh? Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Maaf tadi aku menendangnya. Kau kan murid baru, aku tidak ingin imej sekolah ini menjadi buruk di matamu karena dia berusaha melukaimu walau dia kekasihmu sendiri."

"Kekasih apa?! Sebenarnya kau ini bicara apa, BOCAH CEBOL?!" Suara Sasuke meninggi.

Naruto langsung menerjang tubuh besar Sasuke hingga pemuda itu terbaring dengan paksa diatas lantai beton.

Harusnya Sasuke yang marah karena bocah di hadapannya ini menafsirkan hal tidak jelas tentang dirinya, tapi justru amarah Naruto yang naik mendengar sang Uchiha memanggilnya dengan kata yang paling tidak ia suka.

Sudah dipanggil 'Bocah' ditambah embel-embel 'Cebol' pula dibelakangnya.

Naruto naik darah.

Wajahnya berubah menyeramkan.

Hanya Kurama yang boleh memanggilnya 'Bocah'.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang berada dibawah meringis menahan nyeri sisa benturan di punggungnya.

"Dengar, anak baru! Jangan berani-berani memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi atau kau akan…"

Menghentikan perkataannya sendiri, Naruto lalu melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju seragam Sasuke.

"Haahh, maafkan kekasaranku. Tolong jangan ulangi lagi sebutan itu atau kau akan celaka."

"Aku tidak takut padamu." Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, merasa tidak suka dilecehkan dan dianggap lemah oleh anak yang katanya 'Perempuan' bertubuh kecil itu..

"Hahaha, aku tahu. Kau kan super seme. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti." Naruto tertawa, marahnya hilang seiring dengan membaiknya mood.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melukai wajahmu yang indah itu. Itukan aset berhargamu untuk menggaet banyak uke." Lanjutnya berniat memuji.

Sasuke menatapnya bingung. 'Apalagi maksudnya itu?'

"Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Sasuke hanya diam.

Dan mulai merasa ada yang salah dengan posisinya sekarang.

Naruto sendiri dengan santai menduduki perut Sasuke selama perbincangan mereka berlangsung, seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan pada orang asing.

'Pose macam apa ini?'

Sasuke bangkit tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto terjungkal kebelakang.

Untung saja tubuhnya terlatih sejak kecil, hingga Naruto tidak perlu jatuh berbenturan dengan lantai.

Gadis itu melakukan Back Flip dengan lincah seperti monyet.

Sedikitnya, Sasuke dibuat kagum.

"Dengarkan aku, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa anak yang kau tendang tadi. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya maumu. Bisa beritahu aku apa maksud dari 'Seme' dan 'Uke' yang kau bicarakan?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk mantap dan membatin dalam hatinya.

'Heemmm, sepertinya dia terlalu malu mengakui kenyataan. Tapi baiklah aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padanya…'

Naruto mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku bajunya lalu menunjukkan sebuah gambar, yaoi manga terfavoritnya bulan ini. Tampak dilayarnya Kurose dengan kaos hitam panjang sedang berusaha mencium Shirotani yang terlihat sedang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Seperti ini yang kumaksud…"

Naruto mengatakan Seme sambil menunjuk gambar Kurose, dan mengarahkan jarinya pada gambar pria satunya sebagai Uke.

'Tunggu, tunggu!' Sasuke mendelik. 'Bocah ini berusaha memberitahuku tentang percintaan sejenis kekinian? Dan secara langsung menganggapku Homo?!'

Sasuke berdiri, dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu.

"Maaf saja. Aku bukan Homo, Dobe!" ucapnya sambil lalu.

Sasuke murka, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ada yang berani menyebutnya Homo (secara terang-terangan).

Homo dari segi mananya coba? Jelas-jelas ia pemuda tampan yang normal.

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu menutup pintu dengan sangat kasar.

Meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di sana.

"Kasihan sekali, Sasuke anak yang pemalu."

Ugh, bukan begitu yang sebenarnya dirasakan Sasuke nak…

**..…**

**..…**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**..…**

**..…**

**..…**

**Kediaman Uchiha…**

"Wajahmu kusut sekali, Sasuke."

Sasuke membanting tasnya ke lantai. "Hn."

Itachi mematikan televisi. "Ada masalah apa hari ini disekolahmu?"

"Bocah cebol itu menganggapku Homo. Kau dengar? Homo!"

Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya, tertawa saja sana. Kau senang sekali melihatku menderita."

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Sasuke tak menjawab.

Ia amat sangat kesal hari ini. Besok, apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghindari bocah itu?

Sasuke yakin, Naruto tetap akan mempermasalahkan hal yang sama jika mereka bertemu besok pagi.

"Berpikirlah positif. Mungkin saja Naruto memang tertarik padamu dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapat perhatianmu seperti gadis-gadis yang lain." Kata Itachi usil sambil menahan tawa.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya padaku hari ini." Sasuke mendesis.

"Oh? Memang apa yang sudah dilakukannya padamu?"

Sasuke kembali bungkam.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya Naruto anak yang baik. Mungkin saat ini kau tidak bisa melihat letak kebaikannya." Itachi coba memuji adik temannya itu.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat kebaikan yang kau katakan barusan."

Sambil menunggu makan malam siap, Itachi menceritakan beberapa hal yang ia dapatkan dari Kurama tentang Naruto. Sasuke enggan mendengarnya, tapi cerita-cerita kakaknya tetap masuk ke dalam pendengarannya.

'Sial, aku harus memikirkan cara untuk menjauh darinya.'

Sang kakak tiba-tiba tersenyum super bijak melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sedang badmood.

"Jika kau benar-benar kesal dengan tingkahnya, kenapa tidak berusaha melakukan sesuatu?"

"Cih, apa maksudmu?" Sungut si adik sekali lagi.

Senyuman di bibir sang kakak semakin lebar.

"Mau kuberi tahu cara efektif menjinakkan mahluk liar?"

.

**Sementara itu di kediaman Uzumaki…**

"Wah, Naru sedang senang? Apa ada yang menarik di sekolah?" Kushina menata meja makan.

Naruto yang baru selesai mandi tersenyum lebar. Kepalanya mengangguk mantap.

"Ada teman baru di sekolah" Naruto lalu duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan itu.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki."

"Tampan?"

"Tentu saja tampan. Dia seperti super seme dalam manga favoritku."

Kurama menyemburkan teh yang diminumnya begitu mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Kuu, kau jorok."

"Berisik bocah."

'Kasihan sekali adikmu, Uchiha.'

Roda setan mulai berputar, perlahan mengelinding menjerat sang mangsa dalam lingkaran hitam tak terputus. Kurama mengucapkan bela sungkawa sedalam-dalamnya kepada adik temannya itu.

Malam itu sambil makan malam, Naruto menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke kepada seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Gadis itu menceritakannya dengan mata berkilauan.

Seperti habis menemukan berlian saja.

Kushina mendengarnya dengan seksama sambil sesekali tertawa mengikuti jalan pikiran putrinya yang amburadul.

Sedangkan sang ayah hanya terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya karena beberapa kali tersedak makanan. Tapi tetap saja berusaha memakan menu yang ada sampai habis karena tidak boleh menyisakan makanan.

Kurama sendiri hanya bisa menggerutu karena terjebak dalam percakapan gawat darurat yang pernah membuatnya stress sampai hampir botak.

Sayangnya ia tak bisa meninggalkan meja makan sebelum semuanya selesai. Ia tak mau dibanting sang ibu lagi jika melanggar peraturan yang ada.

Sungguh cerita yang tidak patut dibicarakan saat makan malam.

.

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Sasuke, selamat pagi!" sapa Naruto riang.

Misi pertamannya adalah menjadi akrab dengan pemuda dingin itu.

Naruto tahu Sasuke tak menanggapinya, namun ia tetap berpikir positif. 'Sasuke kan pemalu' Pikirnya sambil mendudukkan diri di bangkunya.

"Rupanya kau sudah tertangkap monster sinting itu, Uchiha."

Chouji mengunyah keripik kentang kesukaannya.

"Aku turut berduka cita." Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kasihan.

Sasuke tak peduli.

Ia kembali fokus pada buku yang dibacanya.

'Jangan pedulikan bocah cebol itu. Jangan pedulikan dia. Jangan pedulikan.'

Rapal Sasuke dalam hati. Berulang-ulang.

Semenjak kejadian di atap itu. Setiap hari, Naruto selalu berusaha melakukan pendekatan pada Sasuke.

Ia selalu memulai percakapan-percakapan tidak penting, mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke pergi.

Dan tetap berada disekitar sang Uchiha berharap agar Super Seme itu bisa berada dekat dengannya dan Naruto berusaha membuatnya nyaman.

Walau kenyataannya Sasuke merasakan hal yang tidak sama.

Selama itu pula Naruto menahan keinginannya untuk tidak membicarakan tentang calon Uke ideal sampai Sasuke benar-benar dekat dengannya.

Benar-benar gadis yang tidak mengerti perasaan orang.

Hari kedua…

Hari ketiga..

Hari keempat..

Hari kelima..

Dan juga hari selanjutnya..

Sasuke berasa memelihara tuyul pesugihan berambut panjang saking rajinnya Naruto mengekorinya.

Dari sejak pagi, saat istirahat sampai saat jam pulang berbunyi.

Pemuda itu sampai berpikir mungkin saja Naruto sebenarnya memang terlahir sebagai hantu penguntit yang akan menghantui sepanjang harinya.

**..…**

**..…**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**..…**

**..…**

**..…**

Jengah, itu yang kini dirasakan Sasuke.

Sudah seminggu ini, Naruto dengan setia mengikutinya seperti anak anjing.

Manis sih, asal dia tidak dijadikan bahan percobaannya yang gila itu Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Ditambah lagi Naruto sangat imut untuk ukuran anak kelas 2 SMA.

Walau Naruto bukan tipenya…

'Eh?! Apa yang kupikirkan?!'

Ah, sepertinya sepekan dihantui Naruto, Sasuke jadi mulai kacau.

'Aku harus segera menyingkirkannya dari sisiku!' tegas sang Uchiha pada dirinya sendiri.

'Tapi dengan cara apa?'

Sasuke berpikir keras. Penolakan sama sekali tidak mempan pada mahluk sebebal Naruto.

Istirahat siang kali ini, mereka duduk diatas atap gedung barat.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sendiri saja menikmati makan siangnya tapi karena Naruto terlalu ngotot mengekorinya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain tetap membiarkan gadis cebol itu berada disekitarnya.

"Katakan padaku.."

Sasuke meletakkan sumpitnya, selera makannya lenyap dibawa angin. "Kenapa kau begitu ngotot ingin mencarikanku kekasih?"

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin membantumu menemukan bahagia." Jawab Naruto dengan sangat enteng.

Pemuda itu menelan ludah. "Jadi menurutmu aku tidak bahagia begitu?"

"Eh? Bukan seperti itu sih, hmm bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya.." Naruto mengetuk ujung bibirnya dengan sumpit. Mode berpikir.

'Benar-benar menyebalkan, memangnya dia siapa merasa berhak mengatur-ngatur hidupku?!'

Diantara cuap-cuap Naruto yang tidak didengarnya, perkataan Itachi tiba-tiba mampir di kepala pemuda jangkung itu.

Cara yang disarankan sang kakak untuk membuat Naruto berhenti mengejar-ngejarnya sepertinya terpaksa harus dilakukan.

'Toh Itachi bilang, ini adalah cara paling efektif menghadapi manusia ngotot seperti bocah tengil ini.'

Ia harus berpura-pura menjadi apa yang Naruto inginkan.

"Baiklah. Kuterima tawaranmu, Dobe."

Naruto tidak jadi melahap nasi kepal ditangannya. "Sungguh?"

"Hn."

"Kau serius?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku lagi, ingat itu."

"Oke, aku akan berusaha keras. Kita akan bersama-sama mencari uke yang pantas untukmu." Mata Naruto berbinar-binar.

Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat sambutan baik atas niat tulusnya yang sebenarnya cuma modus.

"Karena aku belum berpengalaman tentang ini, kau bersedia membantuku bukan?" Sasuke memainkan nada suaranya, sangat OOC hingga sang author harus berkali-kali melewati jembatan naga dan menemui raja neraka sebab mati dicincang pedang tajamnya karena telah menistakan karakter aslinya yang cool.

"Tentu saja aku akan membantumu, kita kan teman." Naruto tampak sumringah. "Lalu apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Potong rambutmu sependek mungkin, dan jadilah patner latihanku sebelum kau menemukan 'Uke' yang pantas untukku."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Apa?!"

"Kau sudah janji akan membantuku, kita kan teman…?"

'Menyerah saja kau dan cari saja korban yang lain, Dobe…'

Sasuke menyeringai licik. Ia sangat yakin akan berhasil.

Mendengar kata 'Potong Rambut' membuat wajah Naruto memucat.

Ia ingat ancaman ibunya.

'Bagaimana ini? Padahal Sasuke adalah klien pertamaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin si bocah pirang bergejolak.

Berlagak ala konselor percintaan namun ia sangat bingung menghadapi dilemma yang melandanya.

"Ma..maafkan aku, Sasuke.." Naruto menundukkan kepala.

Senyum Sasuke semakin lebar melihat raut wajah Naruto yang berubah warna.

"Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu yang terakhir….."

Sasuke lalu merasa diatas angin.

Rencana untuk menyingkirkan mahluk seberisik Naruto akan segera terlaksana.

'Akhirnya aku akan mendapatkan ketenanganku kembali.' Batin pemuda itu senang.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memotong habis rambutku. Tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukannya."

Ada jeda panjang diantara kalimat yang ingin diutarakan Naruto.

Sementara sasuke ingin berbicara namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku bersedia menjadi patner sementara-mu sampai kita menemukan uke impianmu, oke? Kau tidak perlu bersedih, kakakku bilang aku sangat mirip laki-laki walau rambutku sepanjang ini. Jadi kau hanya perlu berpikir jika aku adalah laki-laki yang suka berdandan ala perempuan. Dan jika kau tidak puas dengan itu akan kucarikan jalan keluarnya"

Naruto tersenyum tulus penuh kemenangan, ia merasa lega karena menurutnya ia dapat memecahkan masalah rumit yang melanda teman pertamanya dan satu-satunya.

'Demi Tuhan. Apa-apaan perkataannya itu?!'

Ingin rasanya Sasuke terjun ke lubang buaya saat ini juga.

Bukannya menyerah, gadis bebal itu malah menyetujui ide sintingnya.

Ini sih, menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri Uchiha muda.

Dan sekarang, giliran wajah putih Sasuke yang pucat.

Ternyata saran kakaknya tidak manjur.

'Awas kau Itachi…'

.

.

.

To be Continue ….

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca.

Salam Damai~

_**-Unyapuu, 02 April 2015 04:10 PM –**_

.

*edited version – February, 10 2016


End file.
